


Brother, You Are Mad

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Child(not really) Iceland but he's more like an OC, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Maybe Norway is a little creepy, Robot, but it's not, it might seem like angst, warning: They are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: Lukas would sacrificed anything to protect that smile.  He knew there was nothing for him in return, but that was ok as long as his brother was at his side.--Why did he foolishly believe that his brother would never leave?(Bad summary, awful English)





	Brother, You Are Mad

_“Lukas, that. That is disgusting.”_  
_The boy distorted his pretty face which was completely blank like a bisque doll a moment ago. He pulled down the ends of his mouth and frowned, expressing how disappointed and grossed out he was. Lukas couldn’t say anything in response. What the boy said was true. He was disgusting and wrong. But how can anyone blame him? He didn’t choose to be this way. He’s also a victim too. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet. He heard a clacking sound of a shoe and looked up. The boy had turned away and had his hand on the knob._  
_“Wait. Please don’t leave me.”_  
_Lukas plead, but the boy didn’t bother to listen. The boy turned the knob and walked out of the room.  
_

* * *

The sound of the door open and close woke Lukas from his dream. He looked over the backrest of the sofa he was sitting on. There, by the door of the study, stood a boy around the age of 5 or 6.  
“What’s wrong Ice?”  
Lukas called out to the boy and beckoned him to come closer. The boy slowly walked away from the door and stood right in front of Lukas.  
“I need to be charged.”  
Ice said flatly. Lukas looked up at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was three days since he last charged Ice.  
“Right. Let’s get you to your bedroom.”  
Lukas tried to get up from the sofa but failed.  
“Ice, I can’t get up if you’re standing there.”  
He said softly, but Ice didn’t budge. The little boy didn’t usually act like this. Lukas wondered if there was something wrong with him that he must fix.  
“Big Brother, when will you add me a cleaning function or a cooking function?”  
Lukas sighed. He didn’t think Ice would start requesting him to install housework function, when he installed the basic emotion function.  
“Ice, you’re a kid. And kids are supposed to play. Not work. I can’t get you a housework function, but I can get you a new toy or book?”  
He smiled up to Ice, but the boy frowned at him.  
“I’m not a kid, Big Brother. I’m a robot. I want to make myself useful for you.”  
Lukas twitched his eye at Ice’s words. He felt bad he didn’t get him what he wished for, but he felt worse when he thought about the little boy scrubbing the floor.  
“I think that’s enough. Now let’s go.”  
He lightly pushed Ice back, so he could get off the sofa. He took the small hand of the boy’s and walked out of the study.

Lukas sat Ice on a fairly large chair in the basement. From the back of the chair, dozens of thick cords were sticking out and were connected to a huge metal box standing next to the chair. The huge metal box was a charger that Lukas had invented a few months ago. Before he invented this new charger, it took a whole day to fully charge Ice. But now, thanks to this, it only required him to pull the lever on the box. Then it would zap the needed electricity into Ice’s battery in a matter of second. Although it charged him more for electricity than before, and all the lights would blackout for five minutes after the charge, he thought it was worth all the troubles. He didn’t want to wait for a whole day until he could see Ice moving again.  
Lukas crouched before Ice and reached for it’s white dress shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt one by one, revealing the metal body.  
  
This moment always made him nervous and slightly excited, but he never admitted it.  
Now don’t get him wrong. He didn’t have a thing for robots nor was he a pedo. It was something else. Something more complicated, and something to explain later.  
  
After he took off the boy’s shirt, he went to the back of the chair and reached to the back of Ice’s neck. Under the silver lock made of rayon strings, was a hole where he can plug the charger to.  
He quickly plugged the charger to his neck, then went back to stand in front of the charger. He pulled the lever down. A loud electric buzz was heard, and the room was lit by the electricity that ran through the cords to the robots, then everything blacked out and all was silent again.  
Lukas calmly turned to the lab table by the wall left to him and lit a candle he always had in the basement for occasions like this. (Which meant once every three days.)  
The candle’s dim orange light was so small that even when he turned back to where Ice was sitting at, he couldn’t make out the shape of him. He stared at the darkness. Oddly, he felt like he could see the amethyst glass eyes shimmer. He picked up a blanket from the back of the desk chair to put it on Ice. However, Ice who he thought was in sleep mode abruptly arose from the chair.  
 “Ice, I thought you were going to take a rest.”  
Lukas picked the blanket off the floor and returned it back to the chair.  
“I don’t need to rest! I want a snack time!”  
Ice jumped up and down. If Lukas was more skilled and was able to get the robot’s face to move more, he could swear Ice would’ve puffed out his cheeks.  
“Ice, you can’t eat.”  
“Well then convert me so I can.”  
Lukas sighed. Everyday, he was amused by how much the robot wanted to copy what the humans do.  
“I’m working on it. But it’s not going to finish any time soon. Now go take a nap.”  
Ice looked down to his feet, but then raised his arms up and gripped on Lukas’s hand with his tiny hands. Lukas looked down at him and waited for him to talk. The boy slowly raised his eyes and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Actually, it was impossible for Lukas’s robot to make a puppy dog eye, but to Lukas’s eyes the two glass balls were reflecting the robot’s feelings.  
“Big Brother, I want to nap with you.”  
Lukas thought about all the work he still had to finish today, but knowing that loneliness was one of the feelings that was included in the basic emotion function he installed to Ice, it was impossible to say no.  
“Alright. Let’s go to my bedroom. The bed is bigger.”  
The robot smiled up at him, and Lukas saw its eyes shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.
> 
> I have the whole plot written down, but I'm going to need time to make the actual story.  
> There's probably going to be 5 chapters.


End file.
